You're Not A Monster
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Hinata mual-mual. Sepertinya ia alergi dengan lawan jenis. Yah, gimana dong? Padahal Hinata kan juga ingin ikutan berikrar di hadapan pohon sakura legenda di puncak bukit belakang sekolah. Tapi ternyata alerginya punya pengecualian, yaitu pada pemuda paling kuat seantero KEBS yang selalu membuat pipinya merona dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Special for NaruHina Fluffy day #5!
1. Chapter 1

**You're Not A Monster**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

**Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5**

**Picture isn't mine**

* * *

**—KONOHA ELITE BOARDING SCHOOL—**

Begitulah bunyi tulisan di atas plang perak yang terpancang gagah di depan gedung besar bertingkat bercat merah bata kehitaman. Meskipun dibilang 'elite' sesungguhnya ini hanya sekolah asrama biasa saja. Bedanya, sekolah ini dikhususkan menjadi dua jurusan. Jurusan pendidikan dan jurusan Olahraga. Kebanyakan muridnya adalah para siswa berprestasi yang telah mengalami penyaringan ketat. Butuh lebih dari sekedar pintar dan fisik yang kuat untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan juga butuh sekedar bakat untuk bisa lulus dengan nilai bagus.

Hinata meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena harus duduk berjam-jam dalam bus yang menjemput mereka dari terminal bandara. Letak sekolah ini memang ada di kaki bukit sehingga diberikan pelayanan khusus yaitu bus sekolah untuk mengantar-jemput. Di sebelahnya, gadis sepantaran Hinata yang berambut pink lembut, sedang menguap lebar-lebar.

"Hoi Ino-_pig! _Bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" Sakura mengguncangkan bahu teman yang duduk di belakang kursinya dengan penutup mata terpasang sempurna. Perlahan, gerakan menggeliat lemah tercipta dan tangan putih itu menarik penutup mata turun hingga ke dagu, menunjukkan sepasang mata biru yang sedikit kemerahan.

"Ayo Hinata-_Hime,_ saya bawakan tas Anda." Sakura yang sudah rapi dengan tas besar tersampir di bahu, meminta tas punggung kecil yang didekap Hinata.

"Ano… tidak usah Sakura-chan. Aku bisa membawanya." Tolak Hinata halus disertai senyuman manis yang melelehkan hati.

"Ta-tapi Hinata-_Hime…"_

"Biarkan saja kalau Nona sudah bilang tidak, Sakura." Timpal Ino yang sekarang sudah ikut berdiri dan bersiap turun dari bus. Rambut pirang panjangnya terurai berantakan.

Sakura melempar tatapan jengkelnya pada Ino. "Hei, kita di sini bukannya mau sekolah ya. Kita sekolah di sini karena harus menjaga Hinata-_Hime!_ Apa kau sudah lupa pesan Tuan Hiashi?!"

Ino memutar matanya malas. Ia masih mengantuk dan tidak berniat bertengkar dengan sahabat sekaligus partnernya dalam menjaga putri tuan mereka. Memang benar mereka sekolah di sini karena tuan mereka tidak ingin putri tersayangnya itu sampai dicelakai oleh siswa-siswi KEBS. Isu bullying tentu saja tak luput dari telinga tajam seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Tapi ia juga mengerti kalau nonanya juga ingin bersenang-senang sedikit, tidak mau terlalu terkekang setelah akhirnya berhasil keluar dari mansion keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata yang melihat pertengkaran kedua 'pengawalnya' hanya bisa tersenyum. "Sudah-sudah, ayo semua turun. Kita harus berbaris di aula kan?"

Senyum manis itu lagi-lagi membilas habis kejengkelan Haruno Sakura dan membuat Yamanaka Ino bergegas turun untuk memberi jalan bagi nonanya.

"Hati-hati, _Hime," _Ino mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Hinata turun dari bus. "Sebaiknya sebelum kamar kita ditentukan, kita jangan sampai terpisah."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mulai berjalan dengan diapit kedua gadis pemegang sabuk hitam karate dan taekwondo di kanan-kirinya. Matanya tak lepas mengamati kemegahan gedung yang akan menjadi rumah mereka selama tiga tahun kedepan. Tanpa bisa dikontrol, debaran jantungnya meningkat cepat.

Selama nyaris 16 tahun hidupnya, Hinata tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dunia luar itu. Ia selalu tinggal di mansion besar milik keluarganya yang terpandang. Pendidikan dan segala kebutuhan lainnya dipenuhi di dalam mansion. Dan baru kali ini sang ayah mengizinkan Hinata sekolah di luar dengan syarat Sakura dan Ino harus ikut menemaninya. Maka dari itu Hinata memilih KEBS yang memiliki jurusan yang sesuai bagi mereka bertiga. Hinata sangat suka belajar sementara kedua pengawalnya memang sudah lama di_-training_ keras untuk menjadi pengawal yang handal.

"Katanya ada legenda yang mengatakan kalau sepasang kekasih menyatakan cinta di depan pohon sakura di puncak bukit, maka cinta mereka akan menyatu selamanya." Celetuk Ino tiba-tiba dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tau dari mana kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Hei, bukannya memang sudah tugas kita untuk mencari sebanyak mungkin informasi agar bisa menjaga _Hime_ sebaik mungkin?"

"Tapi infomu itu tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Mungkin. Tapi masih lebih baik dibandingkan kamu yang tidak cari informasi sama sekali."

"Kata siapa?!"

Hinata mengabaikan pertengkaran keduanya yang sudah menjadi rutinitas itu. Ia lebih memilih melihat keindahan lingkungan sekitarnya. Bunga sakura yang bermekaran, kelopaknya jatuh tertiup angin dan bertebaran di atas tanah. Langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan dan udara perbukitan yang sejuk sungguh membuatnya senang.

Angin bukit terasa menggelitik tengkuknya dan membelai rambut panjangnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum saat angin itu bertiup semakin kencang, ia menganggapnya sebagai ucapan selamat datang dari sang angin.

Namun ketika Hinata ingin berbalik untuk mengecek kondisi pengawalnya yang sepertinya masih ribut juga, matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Pemuda itu memakai _jersey_ yang sama seperti yang dipakai Sakura dan Ino, menandakan kalau dirinya adalah siswa jurusan olahraga. Rambut pirangnya rebah dan menempel di dahi hingga pipinya yang tergores garis tipis horizontal, menyembunyikan sepasang mata beriris safir jernih yang terlihat berkilau di bawah siraman cahaya matahari.

Karena pergaulannya yang dibatasi ketat oleh sang ayah, Hinata hanya sedikit sekali berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Malah sepertinya hanya Hyuuga Neji saja lah pemuda sepantaran yang cukup sering berinteraksi dengannya. Itu juga karena Neji adalah kakak sepupunya. Jadi ketika Hinata melihat Naruto, jantungnya langsung berdebar dengan anehnya.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Ino tepat di sebelah telinga Hinata hingga membuatnya terlonjak dan merona karena ketahuan memandangi seorang pemuda.

"I-Ino-san!" Hinata memegangi telinganya yang sempat geli karena terkena hembusan napas Ino yang hangat.

"Oh, Namikaze Naruto yang itu?" lagi, Hinata harus bergidik geli ketika gantian Sakura berkata di dekat telinganya.

Dengan wajah yang merona, Hinata menatap pemuda itu lekat. Ia hanya berdiri diam saja di sana dengan wajah menengadah, entah sedang melihat apa. Yang jelas, dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata merasa Naruto keren sekali.

"Siapa dia?" tanpa sadar Hinata bertanya.

"Dia adalah juara turnamen karate SMP tingkat nasional tahun kemarin. Julukannya adalah bocah Kyuubi, siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang menurut legenda memiliki chakra luar biasa. Dia membantai habis lawan-lawannya yang bahkan terhitung lebih senior. Intinya, dia berbahaya. Nona jangan sampai dekat-dekat dengannya! Mengerti?" tanya Ino yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Iya Nona. Orang seperti itu pasti memiliki banyak musuh. Lihat saja wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu." Tambah Sakura.

_Menyeramkan?_ Hinata mengerutkan alis. Baginya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Malah terlihat luar biasa…_tampan?_

Hinata memang tidak tahu banyak soal laki-laki. Dia juga tidak tahu laki-laki bagaimana yang bisa disebut 'tampan' tapi yang jelas iris ametisnya tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu hingga mereka mulai berdesakan memasuki aula.

.

.

.

.

"Nona, pegang tangan saya! Jangan sampai terpisah!" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya saat Hinata terdesak kebelakang, tidak mampu mengejar keduanya.

"I-iya," susah payah Hinata mencoba meraih tangan Sakura hingga akhirnya…

Dapat!

Tapi kok, tangan Sakura tiba-tiba terasa lebih besar?

Hinata mendongak, melihat ternyata tangannya bukan sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura melainkan tangan besar seorang pemuda berkulit tan dan… bermata biru.

Naruto!

_Blush._

"Eh…_etooo, su-sumimasen!"_ cepat-cepat Hinata menarik tangannya. Ia yakin wajahnya sekarang pasti sudah merah membara. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan sengatan listrik yang dirasanya saat tangannya dan tangan Naruto bersentuhan tadi. Sambil membungkuk berkali-kali, Hinata merangsek maju ke tempat Sakura dan Ino.

"Apa yang Nona lakukan?! Kenapa malah meraih tangan pemuda itu?" Sakura melirik ngeri ke belakang punggungnya. Ia melihat si bocah kyuubi masih menatap ke arah mereka. "Kan kami sudah bilang, jangan dekati dia!"

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Sakura menariknya menuju Ino yang berdiri sedikit di depan. Tapi ia mendengar sesuatu dari belakangnya. Meski pelan, tapi terdengar cukup jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan mendapati mata beriris safir biru itu menatapnya.

_Apa tadi itu Naruto yang bicara?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ino dan Sakura terus menoleh setiap lima menit ke arah Hinata yang berada beberapa deret di belakang mereka dan langsung mendecih tidak suka. Terkutuklah Sabaku no Temari—ketua OSIS yang menyampurbaurkan mereka untuk membuat makan malam di acara 'malam akrab' ini dengan maksud untuk membuat mereka saling mengenal—yang menyebabkan mereka terpisah dari Hinata. Sialnya, dari ratusan murid baru yang lain, Sakura tetap berpasangan dengan Ino.

Mungkin bukan masalah jika yang mereka lakukan hanya memasak menu yang tertera di resep, mungkin tidak apa meski dari posisinya itu Sakura dan Ino sedikit kesulitan mengawasi _Hime _mereka. Tapi beda lagi masalahnya kalau ternyata partner Hinata adalah Naruto.

Ya. Namikaze Naruto.

Sial lah mereka!

Hinata sendiri tidak terlalu memedulikan pengawalnya yang sedang kebat-kebit mengkhawatirkannya. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan debaran jantungnya yang begitu kencang hingga ia sendiri bisa mendengarnya hanya karena ia berdiri bersisian dengan pemuda bermata biru safir itu.

"A-ano… Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata takut-takut. Sejak tadi Naruto hanya diam saja dan fokus pada kentang-kentang yang sedang dikupasnya. Sesekali pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat poni depannya menghalangi mata. Melihat itu, Hinata berinisiatif untuk menyibakkan poni Naruto. "Rambutnya mengganggu ya?"

Tangan Hinata hanya tinggal seinci saja dari poni Naruto saat tiba-tiba ditepis keras oleh tangan pemuda itu.

"**Jangan sentuh aku.**"

Tepisan keras disertai delikan tajam dan perkataan tegas yang menohok itu membuat Hinata limbung. Tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol panci di atas kompor dan jatuh dengan diguyur oleh air dari panci itu.

"Kyaaa! Ada yang tersiram air panas!"

"Hyuuga-san tersiram air panassss!"

"Seseorang tolong!"

Demi mendengar nama 'Hyuuga' disebut, Sakura dan Ino langsung melesat ke tempat nonanya. Dan pemandangan Hinata yang terduduk dilantai dengan tubuh basah kuyup serta Naruto yang hanya berdiri menatap Hinata dalam diam membuat Sakura langsung naik pitam.

"Hei bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nonaku?! SHANAROOOO!"

Sakura sudah bersiap menyarangkan bogem mentahnya saat Ino menangkap tangannya. "Tenanglah. Nona tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak tersirama air panasnya."

"Eh?"

_Oh… pantas saja tidak panas, _pikir Hinata yang sekarang berdiri dengan dibantu Ino. Padahal ia kira ia tersiram air panas tapi ternyata ia tersiram air dari panci lain yang ikut jatuh. Saking terkejutnya, saraf sensoriknya berhenti bekerja sesaat.

"Sebaiknya Hinata-_Hime_ ganti baju dulu supaya tidak masuk angin." Saran Ino.

"Aku akan mengantar Anda." Ujar Sakura cepat. Raut khawatir jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

Kejadian tersebut menyita banyak perhatian. Bahkan Temari sedang tergesa menuju tempat mereka namun Ino bersikeras agar Hinata langsung pergi mengganti pakaiannya. Akhirnya Hinata menurut dan pergi bersama Sakura. Tepat saat ia berjalan di sebelah Naruto, bibir tipis pemuda itu terangkat sedikit dan sebuah suara rendah menyapa telinga Hinata.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

.

Bukan KEBS namanya jika minggu pertama bagi murid baru tidak membuat mereka _down_ hingga ingin pulang lagi ke rumah. Setiap pagi mereka disibukkan dengan kegiatan pembiasaan serupa olahraga dan bersih-bersih asrama sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tak sedikit yang mengeluh kalau tempat itu tak ubahnya neraka. Tapi tak sedikit pula yang gembira karena diganjar dengan pemandangan matahari terbit dari balik punggung bukit. Di kota, ini adalah pemandangan langka.

Dan ketika matahari itu kian naik, cahayanya yang berlimpah akan menyinari seluruh bukit. Perlahan-lahan merambat naik hingga tiba di peraduannya. Nah, ini juga merupakan hal menarik untuk dilihat. Karena cahaya matahari yang keemasan dan bergerak perlahan itu menyoroti pohon sakura yang tengah bersemi di puncak bukit dari belakang, seolah-olah pohon itu muncul dari ujung cahaya. Indah dan memesona. Apalagi ditambah dengan legenda itu, makin saja membuat pohon itu terlihat menakjubkan.

Hinata adalah salah satunya. Memandangi pohon sakura itu setiap pagi entah mengapa membuat jantung Hinata berdebar dan wajahnya merona. Aneh memang. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya seperti itu.

Mungkin—**mungkin** Hinata hanya iri karena mendengar beberapa teman sekelasnya yang baru di'tembak' oleh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya. Atau juga pacar yang kebetulan masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Mungkin ia hanya risih tiap kali jam istirahat dan teman-teman perempuannya berkumpul, mereka sibuk membicarakan pohon sakura itu dan pemuda mana yang sekiranya akan mereka bawa ke tempat itu.

Sebenarnya kalau pertanyaan seperti 'siapa yang mau kau bawa ke sana?' di hadapkan pada Hinata, ia pasti akan menjawab tidak ada. Tapi kalau ditanya 'siapa yang mau mengajakmu ke sana?' Hinata bisa menyebutkan sederetan nama.

Ya. Hinata yang lemah lembut, cantik dan pintar langsung menjadi primadona di hari pertama. Bukan hanya di jurusan pendidikan, tapi juga olahraga. Tak jarang ada pemuda jurusan olahraga yang bela-belain datang ke gedung jurusan pendidikan hanya untuk menyapanya.

Nah, kalau ternyata Hinata memiliki banyak pilihan, dan secara diam-diam juga ia berharap akan memiliki kisah cinta romantis di masa SMA-nya ini, lantas mengapa ia menolak semuanya?

Mudah saja.

Hinata alergi dengan lawan jenis.

Ini baru disadarinya saat hari pertama masuk sekolah. Ia dan kedua pengawalnya jelas-jelas berbeda kelas, membuat Hinata harus siap berjuang sendirian. Tapi dibanding dibilang berjuang untuk belajar, lebih tepat kalau disebut berjuang melepaskan diri dari para fans-nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjumlah sebanyak itu.

Mereka selalu mengerubungi Hinata, menanyakan banyak hal tentangnya. Meski awalnya Hinata menyambutnya dengan senang hati, lama-kelamaan perutnya terasa mual seiring bertambahnya jumlah pemuda yang mengerumuninya dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang muntah-muntah di WC.

Hinata pikir, ini hanya karena rasa gugupnya yang berlebihan. Tapi kejadian yang sama terus terulang hingga sekarang dan mualnya selalu dipicu oleh kehadiran lawan jenis.

Hancur sudah impian Hinata tentang 'deklarasi cinta di depan pohon sakura'. Boro-boro deklarasi cinta, ia pasti sudah memuntahi duluan wajah pemuda yang mendekatinya.

Tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak menceritakan masalahnya ini pada siapa pun. Rasanya memalukan sekali. Hanya saja menyusahkan sekali harus terus bolak-balik ke WC seperti sekarang ini.

"Ugh…" Hinata mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan menutup pintu WC itu di belakang punggungnya. Ini ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini ia mondar-mandir ke WC hanya untuk muntah dan sekarang perutnya benar-benar kosong.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa alergi aneh seperti ini?" gumamnya. "Pasti aku ditertawakan jika ada yang tahu…"

Dengan dengusan lelah Hinata melangkahkan kakinya. Satu tangannya memijit pelan pelipisnya. Rasanya lebih nyaman kamarnya dibanding kelasnya saat ini meski kamar itu tak seluas kamar pribadinya di mansion. Tapi belum ada tiga langkah yang Hinata ambil, gelap tiba-tiba menyelimutinya dan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang merekat di dahinya yang berdenyut. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan menyibak selimut putih yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Sesaat pandangannya masih berbayang hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ruang UKS KEBS yang bersih terawat dan wangi.

_Sakura? Ino?_

Iris ametis Hinata menatap setiap sudut UKS hingga tatapannya jatuh pada sesosok pemuda yang merebahkan diri di ranjang tepat di sebelah ranjangnya dengan satu lengan menutupi areal wajah.

Tunggu…

_Naruto?_

Perlahan Hinata mendekat dan membungkuk di atas tubuh yang hanya terbalut kaus lengan pendek dan celana _training_ itu. Rambutnya yang biasa rebah hingga ke pipi sekarang terurai lemas di atas bantal putih seperti benang emas yang berkilau di bawah siraman cahaya matahari sore yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela.

Hinata tidak mungkin salah mengenali bibir sewarna cherry dan goresan horizontal di pipi itu. Apalagi di kepala ranjangnya tersampir _jersey_ khas anak jurusan olahraga dengan bordiran nama pemuda itu di bagian dada.

Sedetik, dua detik… Hinata masih pada posisinya yang sedikit condong di atas tubuh Naruto. Entah mengapa ia seperti mencium aroma manis menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Atau kepalanya terlalu keras terbentur?

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata melambaikan tangannya di atas wajah Naruto yang tertutup sebagian oleh lengan pemuda itu. Tapi karena suaranya serupa bisikan, tidak nampak gerakan apapun dari tubuh yang masih terbaring itu.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya dan menegakkan tubuh. Tepat saat itulah tangan besar itu turun dan menampakkan sepasang mata beriris safir yang terlihat sedikit sayu.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," Naruto mendudukkan diri di ranjang sambil mengusap wajahnya sekilas.

Bukannya merespon, Hinata malah mematung bak manekin saat matanya menatap utuh sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang luar biasa… tampan? Eh, atau keren? Hinata tidak tahu. Tapi ia lebih menyukai Naruto yang sekarang dengan helai-helai rambut pirangnya yang berdiri melawan gravitasi disertai wajah mengantuk yang menggemaskan—benar-benar menanggalkan imej kasar yang dibicarakan orang. Penampilannya ini juga sekaligus menunjukkan sepasang mata Naruto yang Hinata yakin pasti membuat siapa saja _melting._

Ah.

Untungnya Hinata cepat-cepat tersadar dari alam khayalnya saat suara _bass_ Naruto kembali menyapa telinganya. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali ke asrama saja dan beristirahat." Dengan gerak cepat Naruto menyambar _jersey_-nya dan langsung memakainya.

"E-etooo… a-apa tadi Na-Naruto-kun yang sudah membawa saya ke sini?" tidak ada jawaban tapi Hinata menganggapnya sebagai 'ya'. "Etooo… te-terima kasih."

Naruto berdiri—yang membuat Hinata terpaksa mendongak untuk bisa menatapnya—dan menatap Hinata lurus-lurus, menyebabkan pipi gadis itu menghangat dengan cepat.

Bibir itu membuka sedikit, "Maaf."

Hinata mengerutkan alis. "E-eh? Untuk?"

"Yang terakhir kali." Jawab Naruto singkat, nyaris membuat Hinata salah tanggap. Ah, pasti yang dimaksudnya adalah kejadian di malam akrab waktu itu karena setelahnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Dengan menekan rasa gugupnya, Hinata memasang sebuah senyuman. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, lagipula kamu sudah minta maaf waktu itu kan?"

Sekali lagi mengerjap dan Naruto menggosok belakang lehernya dengan salah tingkah. "Itu… aku tidak bermaksud," ujarnya pelan. "Aku takut bersentuhan dengan orang karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanku sendiri. Makanya aku refleks menghindar saat itu."

Sekarang arah pandangan pemuda itu malah jatuh pada ujung sepatunya, "Orang juga takut melihat mataku, jadi aku tidak suka ada yang melihatnya." Akunya lagi. "Kamu boleh menganggapku aneh kok."

"Tidak aneh kok." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat senyum manis tersungging di wajah Hinata.

"Lagipula kata siapa menyeramkan? Aku malah sangat suka warna biru mata Naruto-kun yang berkilauan setiap terkena sinar matahari…" Tangan Hinata sedikit menyibak rambut depan Naruto yang menghalangi matanya. Hanya sedikit, karena nyatanya Naruto memiliki rambut jabrik alami. Pastilah selama ini pemuda itu memakai _wax _agar rambutnya rebah. "Nah, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa rasanya berbeda? Apa sekarang Naruto-kun sudah bisa melihat dengan berbeda?"

Naruto masih tidak paham benar dengan maksud ucapan gadis itu tapi entah mengapa ia mengangguk saja.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Ini tadinya mau one shoot. Tapi tiba-tiba bingung gimana nerusinnya *sigh. Ada saran? '_')a coba tinggalkan di kotak repiu**

**Oh iya, ini masih TBC, _btw~~_**

**Jaa na~**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Not A Monster**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by C.M.A

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Naruto tidak lagi memakai _wax_ di rambutnya dan itu membuat pesonanya yang dulu tersembunyi terpancar bebas sehingga menyebabkan merebaknya demam cinta di kalangan siswi KEBS. Beberapa bahkan mulai bertingkah ekstrem seperti mencegat pemuda itu di tengah jalan untuk meminta nomer HP atau alamat surelnya.

"Kau ternyata lebih mengerikan ya," ucap sebuah suara dari arah samping saat Naruto sedang berusaha menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati teman sekamarnya sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan nampan makan siang terhidang di depannya.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia sudah mengerti maksud ucapan si Uchiha berambut aneh itu tanpa harus bertanya. Terakhir kali, mereka terpaksa bangun saat ada seorang siswi berusaha menyusup ke kamar mereka untuk mencuri barang pribadi milik Naruto.

Wajah _stoic_ pemuda di sebelahnya berubah masam dan gerakan tangannya terhenti. Dengan kesal ia melempar sumpitnya. "Aku akan membalasnya." Geramnya dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

Naruto mengulum senyum. Bagaimana tidak lucu jika teman satu klub—sekaligus satu-satunya—sejak ia SMP itu yang juga berada setingkat di bawahnya dalam urutan kemampuan dalam karate, dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis. Yap. Gadis. Tentu saja itu membuat si Uchiha meledak—di dalam tentu saja, ia terlalu _cool_ untuk mengumbar emosi sembarangan.

"Jadi kalah lagi ya?" Naruto menumpuk piring makannya dan menghabiskan susunya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mungkin sudah takdirmu dikalahkan olehnya."

SRINGGG

"Aku seorang Uchiha—"

"Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi? Ya ya, aku tahu." Naruto memotong ucapan temannya itu. "Memang apa salahnya sih dikalahkan perempuan?"

"Mudah bagimu bicara." Sasuke menyuap dengan gerakan kaku. "Kuharap kau kena karma. Sudah waktunya kau dikalahkan seseorang."

"Hei! Aku kan cuma mencoba menghibur!"

"Sudahlah! Kita bicarakan yang lain! Kau juga hanya menghindari topik pembicaraanku tadi kan?!" Sasuke mendelik kesal. "Aku jadi ikut kesusahan tau akibat kepopuleranmu yang tak wajar itu. Aku sampai harus membeli gembok untuk melindungi lemariku."

Naruto mengerutkan alis. Temannya ini bicaranya semena-mena. Memangnya hanya dirinya saja yang dikerumuni fans? Coba lihat ke meja sebelah sana. Hampir dua lusin siswi menatap kagum dengan aura _lovey dovey_ menguar ke arah Sasuke. Huh.

"Ini pasti ada alasannya dengan penampilan barumu. Siapa yang menyuruhmu ganti gaya? Hanata?"

"Hinata." Naruto membenarkan. Ia mendengus pelan. Memang benar ini karena saran gadis itu. Naruto juga tak mengerti mengapa mudah sekali dirinya terpengaruh ucapan gadis itu. Yang ia tahu ia merasa lega—entah mengapa—saat gadis itu bilang kalau matanya sangat indah.

"Yang mana sih orangnya? Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke melirik ke arah sekitar seolah ia tahu seperti apa orang yang dicarinya.

"Dia anak pendidikan, bukan olah raga." Kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Yang dipandang ternyata sedang menatap ke arah lain. Tepatnya ke arah seorang gadis pembawa petaka dalam karir olah raganya. Matanya semakin terbelalak besar saat dilihatnya gadis itu melangkah mendekat ke arah meja mereka.

Naruto yang mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke terkejut mendapati Sakura yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang punggungnya dan melempar death glare entah pada siapa sebelum kembali menatap mereka.

"Apa kursi ini kosong?" tanyanya cepat sambil menunjuk kursi-kursi yang mengitar meja Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa?" Sasuke setengah yakin ia mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Sakura. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sakura bicara.

"Apa kursi ini kosong?" ulang Sakura dengan rahang mengeras.

"O-oh? Y-ya, kosong kok," terbata, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sebelum gadis itu melempar nampan di tangannya ke wajahnya. Wajah jutek gadis itu terlihat tenang sedikit. Ia meletakkan nampannya dan berbalik pergi sementara Naruto mencuri pandang ke sekitar dan menemukan bahwa memang hanya kursi di mejanya saja yang kosong.

"He-hei, kenapa menatapku begitu?" Naruto merinding sendiri melihat temannya menatapnya dengan tajamnya.

"Pengkhianat." Desis Sasuke rendah sebelum kembali ke nampannya.

Belum sempat Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke, Sakura sudah kembali dengan dua orang lain. Salah satunya membuat mata Naruto membelalak lebar.

"Hinata!" serunya keget, meski pelan. Di sebelah Naruto, Sasuke juga kaget. Jadi Hinata temannya gadis itu?

"Ha-hai, Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum canggung ke arahnya. Di sebelah gadis itu ada gadis pirang berkuncir yang menarik dua kursi untuk mereka.

"Ayo duduk _Hime,_" Ino memegangi nampan Hinata sementara nonanya itu memosisikan diri dan meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. Sakura mengikuti gerakan keduanya. Sialnya, ia harus duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah juteknya yang biasa. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum mengejek pemuda yang dengan sombongnya menantang dirinya di hari pertama. Rasakan.

"Kenapa makan di sini? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mulai hari ini kantin jurusan pendidikan direnovasi. GOR juga. Jadi anak jurusan olah raga akan berbagi dengan anak jurusan pendidikan selama renovasi dilakukan." Ino, dengan mata terfokus pada makanannya, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto cepat seolah tidak rela nonanya berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Mo-mohon bantuannya," Hinata membungkuk dengan senyum tipis.

"Nona, rambutnya diikat saja ya? Tadi hampir kena makanannya." Sakura yang tanggap langsung menahan rambut panjang nonanya dan mengikatnya menjadi ekor kuda.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata disertai senyuman yang membuat Sakura senang.

"He. Kau ini kacung ya?" tapi suara Sasuke langsung memecah senyumannya.

"Diam kau." Sakura melempar death glare-nya dan pertarungan death glare pun terjadi antara keduanya. Membuat Naruto diam-diam merinding. Bisa-bisanya ada orang yang berani melawan Sasuke. Apalagi seorang gadis.

"Sakura-chan, sudah." Hinata menarik lembut tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya duduk. Secara ajaib, gadis itu menurut dan duduk manis di kursinya. Sasuke sampai dibuat pangling. Ah ini seperti pawang dan peliharaannya, pikirnya.

"Sakura, tolong jangan ribut." Ino menimpali, masih sambil makan. "Kita masih harus mengantar nona kembali ke asrama dan membereskan kamar jadi jangan habiskan waktumu dengan percuma."

Dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke bawah, Sakura mengikuti perintah Ino. Di sebelahnya, Hinata juga mulai makan. Sepertinya tidak bisa bicara karena pasti dipotong oleh keduanya padahal ia ingin sekali bicara dengan Naruto.

"Ck." Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dan pergi. Sepertinya ia tidak tahan bertatapan muka dengan Sakura sementara Sakura sendiri tak mau ambil pusing lagi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sebenarnya juga sudah selesai.

Merasa canggung, Naruto pun membereskan nampannya. Namun sesaat sebelum berdiri, ia menatap lagi ke arah Hinata. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah tidak pernah pingsan lagi?"

"A-apa?" Hinata terkejut bukan hanya karena pertanyaan Naruto tapi juga karena tatapan menyelidik dua pengawalnya. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah cerita. "Ba-baik. Aha-ha… terima kasih atas bantuannya waktu itu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lantas ia pun berlalu. Sama sekali tidak sadar telah meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan terjepit di belakang sana.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan." Hinata memaksakan sebuah senyum saat kedua pengawalnya—terutama Ino, menatapnya tajam.

"Jelaskan. Sekarang. Juga."

.

.

.

.

"Nona awas!"

**Duakkk—**

Ino yang berjaga di tepi lapangan langsung melesat ke arah Hinata yang nyaris menjadi korban salah lempar bola voli teman-temannya. Hinata memang sengaja tidak ikut—atas paksaan Ino dan Sakura tentu saja, setelah terakhir kali ia beralasan karena kecapekan hingga pingsan. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak menjamin keselamatannya. Bola yang nyasar itu pada akhirnya berhasil dihalau oleh Hinata dan mental entah ke mana.

"Astaga Nona! Nona tak apa-apa?!" Sakura yang baru datang panik melihat nonanya terduduk di tepi lapangan dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan mata kosong sementara kerumunan orang mulai menyesaki ruang gerak ketiganya.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Ino bertanya sambil mengusap lengan bawah nonanya yang memerah dan tercetak bekas bola di sana. Hinata menggeleng, membuat keduanya menghela napas lega.

"A-apa bolanya melukai yang lain?" tanya Hinata saat Ino memapahnya berdiri. Ino memutar kepala tapi tak berhasil menemukannya.

"Tak apa," bohongnya, "sebaiknya nona menepi lagi."

Hinata mengangguk pasrah saja saat Ino menuntunnya ke tepi, agak dekat dengan dinding GOR. Sakura sendiri langsung pergi mencari handuk dan minuman untuk nonanya.

Orang-orang masih mengerumuni mereka. Samar, Hinata mendengar seseorang mengucapkan maaf padanya. Tapi kepalanya terlalu pusing sehingga mengabaikannya saja.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Ino mengehela napas kesal. Ke mana pelatihnya itu lima menit yang lalu? Kalau saja tidak lalai mengawasi muridnya, pasti tak begini kejadiannya. "Nona jangan ke mana-mana, tunggu di sini." Pesannya sebelum berbalik untuk mengomeli pelatih itu.

Hinata tidak sanggup menjawab atau mengangguk. Hal yang lebih gawat sedang terjadi. Kerumunan yang menghalau udara sejuk bagi Hinata mulai mendatangkan masalah. Apalagi jika dua pertiganya adalah laki-laki. Jenis yang membuat Hinata mual sekarang ini.

"Hyuuga-san? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Hyuuga-san?"

_Mual…_ _tidak tahan lagi…_

Hinata bangun dengan susah payah dengan tangan membekap mulutnya erat dan langsung melesat menyeruak kerumunan, meninggalkan GOR itu secepatnya sebelum isi perutnya tumpah ruah saat itu juga.

"Hyuuga-san!"

.

.

.

.

Seingat Hinata ada toilet di belakang GOR tapi itu terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau. Akhirnya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju keran air yang berjejer di samping GOR dan memuntahkan cairan menjijikan dari dalam mulutnya di antara semak yang mepet ke dinding luar GOR.

"Ohok! Ohok!"

Setelah terbatuk di tengah sesi muntahnya yang menyakitkan, Hinata meludah dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Sekilas ia melihat bekas merah yang tercetak jelas di kulit putihnya.

_Terlalu keras…_

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, ia mencapai keran air dan membersihkan mulut dan tangannya. Tak lupa ia juga membasuh wajahnya agar ia tak lagi terlalu mual. Cukup berhasil, apalagi dengan ketiadaan makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin dengannya itu.

Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini menjadi lebih sulit. Hampir setiap saat Hinata dikerumuni oleh para fans-nya. Kebanyakan adalah siswa jurusan olah raga yang menggunakan celah 'renovasi kantin' untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Untungnya kehadiran Ino dan Sakura meminimalisir itu semua.

Kehidupan SMA yang normal… apa ia akan bisa merasakannya?

Hinata mendengus dan membersihkan mulutnya sekali lagi sebelum menegakkan tubuh. Ia harus segera kembali jika tak ingin membuat kegaduhan. Dua pengawalnya itu pasti akan ribut apalagi setelah ia nyaris terluka begini.

**BRUK—DAK—DAK—**

"Argh!"

"Brengsek kau!"

"Dasar bocah sialan!"

_Siapa…?_

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke GOR dan malah memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat mendekati arah suara ribut itu berasal. Semakin ia melangkahkan kaki ke bagian belakang GOR, semakin jelas suara itu terdengar.

"Ha, jadi hanya segini kemampuanmu?!"

Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya, entah mengapa perasaannya tak enak. Siapa yang berkelahi? Atau lebih buruk, siapa yang dibully?

Berjarak sekitar dua meter darinya, sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berdiri dengan kuda-kuda siap menjejak tanah dan mata siaga menatap tiga orang lain yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pakaian keempatnya sudah tak rapi lagi bahkan ada noda darah yang tercetak di dekat bagian kerah. Beberapa kancing juga sudah terlepas. Wajah mereka juga sudah dipenuhi lebam yang mulai membiru. Tapi boleh dibilang jika Naruto lah yang menguasai pertarungan karena minimnya luka dan kerusakan yang diterimanya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak saat satu orang menyerang Naruto dengan kalap yang langsung menerima tendangan di bagian leher lantas tersungkur sambil bersumpah serapah. Dua yang lain bertambah geram melihat temannya dihajar sedemikian rupa lantas berpencar ke dua arah untuk menyerang Naruto.

Naruto masih terlihat tenang dengan kepalan teracung di depan dada. Ia sudah biasa dengan hal ini bahkan sejak ia SD. Naruto yakin sudah menjaga sikap namun entah mengapa tetap ada banyak orang aneh yang mengajaknya adu kekuatan. Bahkan yang kelewatan seperti ini—tiga melawan satu. Tapi sebenarnya Naruto pernah mengalami yang lebih parah.

Satu orang maju, melayangkan satu pukulan yang ditujukan ke ulu hati Naruto sayangnya ia kalah cepat dan Naruto sukses membantingnya ke atas tanah yang keras.

"Brengsek!"

Orang terakhir menyerang. Kali ini ia berhasil merenggut ujung kemeja Naruto dan menariknya kasar lantas menyarangkan satu _jab_ di pelipis si pemuda pirang.

"Naruto!"

Hinata berteriak tanpa sadar. Suara melengkingnya mendistraksi perhatian Naruto yang tadinya sudah bersiap membalas dan malah menatap ke arah Hinata. Matanya terbelalak dan gerakannya terhenti sebentar.

'_Hinata?'_

Kelengahan Naruto dengan segera dimanfaatkan oleh penyerangnya untuk menendang perut Naruto hingga pemuda itu tersungkur. Tak cukup sampai di situ, kedua temannya yang sudah bangkit pun ikut menambah siksaan pada tubuh Naruto yang ambruk dengan darah menetes-netes dari sudut bibir.

"Naruto!" Hinata berteriak lagi. Kali ini teriakannya membuat ketiga orang yang sedang memukuli Naruto berbalik, menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka.

"Heh," satu orang yang tadinya menginjak bahu Naruto meludah ke samping dan melangkah maju. Sekarang setelah bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas, Hinata yakin mereka kakak kelas. Ternyata benar yang namanya bullying itu terjadi di sekolah ini.

Hinata menahan napas dan meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya dan berpirir. Meskipun sekarang posisinya yang sedang terancam karena ketiganya beralih mendekatinya dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Pacarmu, eh?" yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Naruto menendang kakinya, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan dengan mata masih terpancang pada sosok Hinata.

"Cantik juga," dua yang lain mulai memendekkan jarak dengan Hinata. Wajah mereka membuat mual yang sempat hilang muncul lagi dan mengaduk-aduk lambung Hinata.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! PER—"

"DIAM BRENGSEK!"

**DUAKK**

"Naruto!" Hinata maju selangkah namun terhadang dua tubuh besar yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Terpaksa ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto batuk-batuk darah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Eh, bukannya kau si Hyuuga itu?" siswa yang bagian pipinya membiru parah mengerutkan alis, pura-pura berpikir. "Kukira mereka bohong mengatakan anak kelas satu tahun ini ada yang manis. Ternyata benar…"

"Apa kau temannya?" sementara itu yang berdiri di sebelah kiri dengan kurang ajarnya meremas bahu Hinata yang langsung ditepisnya. Berdekatan saja sudah membuat mual, apalagi jika bersentuhan.

"Ugh." Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Bau keringat keduanya semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Hoi!" orang ketiga mendekat saat Hinata berjongkok di depan mereka karena lututnya lemas dan perutnya bergejolak. Mualnya semakin kuat terasa saat satu tangan besar menyentuh bahunya.

_Tidak tahan lagi…_

Dengan terpaksa, Hinata mengangkat satu tangan untuk menyingkirkan tangan kakak kelasnya dari bahunya. Tapi cengkraman itu berubah menjadi tarikan kasar yang menyentak, membuat perut Hinata bergejolak ganas.

Maaf senpai, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku… lirih Hinata dalam hati sebelum tubuhnya terenggut berdiri dan…

"**HOEEEEKKK—"**

Limbah yang Hinata kira sudah habis dikurasnya tadi ternyata masih tersisa banyak dan sekarang berpindah menjalari kemeja kusut senpainya. Sedangkan yang dimuntahi hanya bisa kicep di tempat—terlalu shock mendapat salam perkenalan seperti ini dari seorang gadis yang kelewat menawan.

"OI!"

Ternyata muntahannya menyiprati sepatu senpai lain yang berdiri di depannya. Dengan ekspresi marah, ia menarik kerah seragam Hinata—yang mana itu sangat bodoh dan tidak dianjurkan untuk dilakukan karena detik berikutnya satu semburan lain tercipta.

"**HOOEKKKH—"**

Tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari pada dimuntahi tepat di muka.

"DASAR SIALAN!"

Satu kepalan teracung lurus ke arah Hinata dan Hinata pun menanggapinya dengan satu silangan tangan dan kaki yang bersiap menendang, namun sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang sudah lebih dulu menarik orang itu dan membantingnya sekaligus ke tanah.

Hinata menatp kaget dan mendapati Naruto yang sudah berdiri lagi dengan sigap membereskan dua sisanya. Tanpa terlihat kesulitan sama sekali, Naruto meringkus ketiganya dan membuat mereka saling berpelukan erat dengan penyesalan yang besar karena berani menantang seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto hanya berdiri saja setelahnya. Matanya masih tidak fokus dan darahnya masih mengalir cepat, mengantar adrenalin yang barusan membuatnya hilang sadar. Sekali lagi ia kelepasan. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyerang siapa pun, meski itu artinya ia babak belur. Tapi rasanya, saat ia melihat Hinata tadi, saat wajah gadis itu pias dengan tubuh gemetar, Naruto tak lagi ingat dengan tekadnya.

"Ayo pergi."

"E-eh?" Hinata terseok saat Naruto sekali lagi mengejutkannya, menariknya dengan satu tangan dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Anehnya, mual Hinata menghilang detik itu juga.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf." Gumam Naruto pelan yang terdengar jelas dalam keheningan ruang UKS KEBS. Sekali lagi mereka ada berdua saja di tempat itu untuk mengobati luka-luka yang dialami Naruto.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melumuri kapas di tangannya dengan alkohol.

"Aw!"

"Ma-maaf!" Hinata menarik tangannya lagi dari atas luka robek di pelipis Naruto begitu pemuda itu mendesis rendah. Dengan tatapan tak enak, Hinata melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya dengan lebih lembut. Meski begitu ia masih melihat Naruto menggigit bibirnya menahan perih.

"Kenapa kau ada di sana?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba setelah keheningan di antara mereka tak lagi bisa ia tanggung. Ia juga sedikit mengerti sifat Hinata yang tidak enakan. Mungkin ia segan bicara duluan.

"Aku sedang ada kelas olah raga." Jawab Hinata yang menghasilkan satu kernyitan di dahi Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa sampai bisa ke belakang GOR?"

"Ah… i-itu," Hinata tertawa gugup. "Hanya jalan-jalan. Lalu aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut, kenapa Naruto-kun berkelahi?"

Naruto mendengus tidak suka, membuat Hinata kembali menggigit bibir. Merasa bodoh karena menanyakan hal yang sifatnya pribadi.

"Ma—"

"Mereka yang mulai."

"A-apa?"

"Mereka duluan yang mengajakku berkelahi." Geram pemuda itu sambil memalingkan wajah. "Aku sudah berusaha tidak terpancing, tapi mereka tidak pernah berhenti."

Tiba-tiba saja rasa simpati terbit dalam hati Hinata. Ya, ia mengerti. Naruto hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa saja tapi julukan yang sudah lengket dengan namanya selalu mendatangkan masalah.

Rasanya tak beda jauh dengannya.

"Naruto-kun boleh marah pada mereka. Boleh juga membenci. Tapi apakah itu penting?" ujar Hinata pelan yang membuat iris safir Naruto terpaku padanya. "Berubah itu… perubahan itu, akan terjadi jika kita berusaha dan tidak takut menunjukkan siapa diri kita sebenarnya."

Naruto memalingkan wajah. Agak kesal sebenarnya. Apa dia pikir mudah menghilangkan cap buruk yang disematkan padanya selama bertahun-tahun? Bahkan ia hanya memiliki satu teman, Sasuke.

"Monster atau bukan… kau adalah dirimu. Tidak ada yang lain." Hinata menyambung ucapannya meski sadar Naruto memalingkan wajah. Namun ia hanya ingin menyampaikan isi pikirannya. "Lagi pula bagiku Naruto tidak menyeramkan. Sama sekali tidak membuat kesal."

Cukup. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan memakai _jersey_-nya.

"Aku… sudah berusaha." Ujarnya lirih yang lagi-lagi memancing senyuman Hinata.

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Naruto melirik ke gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan ekor mata lantas mendengus, sama sekali tidak berniat mendebatnya. "Lain kali menjauhlah kalau ada yang berkelahi dan lari secepat mungkin. Kenapa tadi kau malah berjongkok?"

Nah.

"I-iya." Hinata tersenyum canggung. Mana bisa ia bilang kalau tadi mendadak alerginya kambuh dan membuat kakinya lemas?

"Bagaimana lambungmu? Masih mual?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah pernah dilontarkan Naruto setengah jam lalu itu sekali lagi membuat bahu Hinata terlonjak.

"Kau sering sakit ya?"

Dan komentar barusan jelas membuatnya tambah berdebar. Untungnya pemuda itu tidak membahas adegan Hinata yang memuntahi senpai mereka lebih lanjut atau ia bisa mati saking malunya.

"Ha-ha-ha…"

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Tadi kau bilang sedang ada kelas olah raga kan? Mungkin tubuhmu kelelahan."

Hinata ingin menjawab dengan sebenar-benarnya bahwa ia bahkan tidak diizinkan menyentuh bola. Tapi mendengar nada khawatir Naruto yang terselip di ucapan pemuda itu membuatnya sedikit senang.

"Sebenarnya aku punya alergi." Alis Naruto tertaut mendengarnya. "Aku mudah mual…" dan Hinata yang menggantung ucapannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Rasa penasaran pemuda itu semakin bertambah saat Hinata membiarkannya menunggu dan malah merapikan kotak P3K yang habis dipakainya.

"Alergi apa?" Naruto mengejar Hinata hingga ke dekat lemari penyimpanan. Melihat gadis itu salah tingkah membuat Naruto mulai berpikir aneh.

Hinata akhirnya berbalik dengan mata menatap ujung sepatunya. Sekali lagi ia menimang keputusannya untuk memberi tahu Naruto. Apa pemuda itu akan menertawakannya? Tapi mungkin ia tidak akan percaya sama sekali. Habisnya… Hinata bahkan tidak menolak berdiri sedekat itu dengan pemuda pemilik iris yang menakjubkan itu.

"A-aku sebenarnya—"

**"HIMEEEE! ANDA DI MANAAA?!"**

Glek. Hinata dan Naruto serentak menatap langit-langit. Suara yang keluar dari pengeras suara tadi sangat menggelegar hingga terasa menggetarkan dinding.

Hinata kenal suara itu.

**"HIME. KEMBALI. KE. ASRAMA. SEKARANG!"**

Dan suara itu juga.

"Itu…" sepertinya Naruto juga mengenali suara barusan.

Dengan raut wajah pucat, Hinata mendengus kecil dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku harus pergi." Katanya sambil membuka pintu UKS. "Sampai jumpa." Ia pun membungkuk ke arah Naruto sebelum berbalik dan berlari menuju asramanya. Serangkaian alasan yang sekiranya masuk akal tengah terangkai cepat dalam otaknya.

"Tunggu!"

Hinata berbalik dengan mata terbelalak melihat tangan besar sewarna _tan_ mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Dan saat tatapannya merambat naik hingga kedua iris berbeda warna mereka bertemu, Hinata hanya bisa membatu.

"Terima kasih."

Ah…

"Ti-tidak masalah." Hinata menyahut gugup dan langsung menarik tangannya ke depan dada begitu Naruto melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya," ia menunjuk wajahnya yang dipenuhi tempelkan plester di sana-sini. "Dan juga sarannya."

Sudut bibir Hinata perlahan tertarik dan mereka berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum satu suara menginterfensi.

**"HIMEEEE! ANDA DI MANAAA? APA ANDA BA—"**

**"Diam! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Jangan memakai ruang siaran seenaknya!"**

**"HIME!"**

**"HEI! Siapa namamu?! Cepat keluar!"**

**"HIMEEE!"**

**"SAKURA! SUDAH!"**

**"Ta-tapi… AW!"**

**"KELUARRR!"**

"A-ha-ha-ha-ha…" Hinata tertawa dangan _awkward_-nya mendengar gelut suara itu. Memang sebaiknya ia bergegas dan menghentikan acara tatap-mata-saya ini.

"Temanmu lucu." Komentar Naruto yang bisa saja Hinata percayai. Sayangnya pemuda itu berwajah datar saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku pergi." Hinata berlari cepat setelah menerima anggukan Naruto. Diam-diam ia memikirkan ucapannya pada Naruto saat di UKS tadi dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bodoh.

_Seberapa pantas aku mengucapkan hal itu padanya?_

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Oke. Fix. Gampar saja saya atas fic tak jelas arah tujuan ini. Saya mikir apa sih pas nulisnya? Heran. Pas baca ulang kok kayak gak inget pernah nulis itu atau yang ini atau yang ono. Please!**

***Sigh**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi readers yang sudi menerima fic ini dengan lapang dada seluas lapangan bola. Btw, chapter depan terakhir *maunya.**

**Dan untuk HYUGAZAN yang nge-review fic saya yang judulnya Just an Ordinary Family life of Uzumaki, _just in case _kamu baca fic ini juga—andai kamu punya akun, saya akan langsung PM kamu karena saya mau bilang : status saya masih MAHASISWA bukan IBU RUMAH TANGGA. Saya tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih dengan review anda. Tapi thank's.**

**Jaa na~~**


	3. Chapter 3

You're Not A Monster

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by C.M.A

* * *

_"Berubah itu… perubahan itu, akan terjadi jika kita berusaha dan tidak takut menunjukkan siapa diri kita sebenarnya."_

_"Monster atau bukan… kau adalah dirimu. Tidak ada yang lain." _

Sekali lagi ucapannya pada Naruto kembali terngiang. Entah mengapa itu membuatnya gelisah. Dengan gerak perlahan ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang dan melirik ke ranjang di ujung lain ruangan tempat teman sekamarnya tengah terlelap dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh.

Hinata mendengus pelan lantas menyambar jubah tidur yang disampirkan di kepala jendela sebelum turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang menampilkan pemandangan bukit belakang sekolah. Ya, Hinata sangat suka pemandangan dari jendelanya karena ia bisa melihat pohon sakura itu yang terlihat kokoh berdiri di bawah siraman cahaya bintang.

Untuk sesaat Hinata hanya berdiri bersandar di kusen jendela yang dingin sambil membuat suara 'tuk' monoton dengan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Matanya menghadap sakura itu yang terlihat bergoyang karena tertiup angin sementara pikirannya sendiri terbang entah ke mana.

Bintang bersinar semakin terang dan beberapa kali sinar bulan terhalang awan yang berarak menutupi sebagian wajahnya namun Hinata masih sedia dengan aktivitasnya. Bunyi 'tuk' juga terus terdengar… pelan, pelan… dan

**TRAK—**

**PRAANGGG—**

Terkejut, Hinata menoleh ke kaca jendela yang sekarang lenyap dari posisinya lanas ke arah bawah tempat kaca-kaca itu terpecah belah hingga berkeping-keping karena terjatuh dari lantai 3. Was-was, Hinata menoleh cepat ke ranjang temannya, khawatir kalau-kalau ia membangunkan temannya. Untung saja hanya ada geliat kecil yang tertangkap mata Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini…?" lirih Hinata sambil meraba kusen jendela yang sekarang bolong itu, mengetuknya pelan. Padahal kusen jendela ini masih baru dan terbuat dari kayu jati yang kuat yang seharusnya tidak mudah rusak…

Mendengus untuk terakhir kalinya, Hinata membalikkan tubuh dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Besok ia akan langsung memberi tahu bagian perbaikan sekolah ini untuk memperbaiki kaca jendelanya sebelum kedua pengawalnya tahu.

Ya, sebelum mereka tahu.

.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan tiba. Rasanya semua murid KEBS ingin menghela napas sekeras-kerasnya, melempar buku dari dalam tas, melempar sepatu olah raga sejauh-jauhnya dan berbaring manja di atas ranjang dengan ditemani guling beserta kawan-kawan. Namun sayang, sejak akhir pekan pertama mereka di KEBS, tidak ada lagi yang namanya berleha-leha di dalam kamar ber-AC dan kegiatan tidur sepanjang hari pun digantikan dengan bekerja rodi membersihkan kamar asrama serta lingkungan KEBS.

Tapi bahkan di tengaj pangawasan kepala asrama yang disiplinnya bukan main, Ino dan Sakura berhasil menyelinap ke asrama jurusan pendidikan. Mereka mengendap-endap hingga ke bagian belakang gedung yang dekat dengan kebun sayuran milik sekolah. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, berjongkok dan bergerak seolah mengorek tanah, tapi hal itu jelas membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kepo luar biasa. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia memutar tubuh dari direksi yang seharusnya dan membuat Naruto mau tak mau mengekor juga.

"Positif."

Itu suara Ino yang mereka dengar saat berdiri di belakang keduanya. Tubuh keduanya merapat hingga bahu-bahu mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Tidak ada yang dilakukan Sasuke di situ, hanya berdiri bak patung menunggu keduanya tersadar dengan kehadiran mereka.

Tapi toh sumbu kesabaran si Uchiha yang memang sudah pendek, makin pendek saja saat ia berhadapan dengan pemilik iris emerald yang baru saja berdiri dan berbalik lantas terkejut melihat kenampakan dua makhluk yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya kesal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Membolos bersih-bersih?" iris kelam milik Sasuke lantas terarah ke tangan Ino yang memegang sesuatu yang memantulkan cahaya—kaca. "Dan pecahan kaca apa itu?"

"Pecahan kaca yang bukan urusanmu," jawab Ino cepat sambil membungkus pecahan kaca itu dengan sarung tangan dan menyimpannya di saku _jersey_. "Ayo, Sakura!" ajaknya kemudian. Namun, yang dipanggil diam tak merespon dan malah terpaku menatap semburat biru keunguan di sekitar hidung berkulit pucat saingannya.

"Itu kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan polos—atau pura-pura polos, Sasuke lebih memilih opsi terakhir. Nyaris 30 kali pertemuan di atas lantai kayu dojo yang dingin, selalu dirinya yang dibanting oleh gadis itu. Terlalu sulit bagi Sasuke untuk percaya kalau Sakura sekarang menanyakan hidungnya.

Atau terlalu tsundere untuk mengakui dengan sejujurnya saja.

"Terkena bola volli kemarin." Sahut Sasuke datar. Di belakangnya, suara tersendat Naruto yang berusaha menahan tawa sedikit mengganggu.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga—

"Jangan bilang kemarin itu dia yang kena bola tepisan nona?" Sakura yang sigap langsung menarik Ino, memunggungi mata-mata yang heran dengan tingkah mereka.

"Memang." Dan jawaban datar Ino mengominfirmasi semuanya. Pantas saja…

"Hei!"

Sentakan di bahu kanan Sakura membuatnya membalikkan tubuh lagi. Kali ini dengan sudut-sudut bibir tertarik membuat senyuman geli.

"Ah, maaf! Lain kali hati-hati ya! Kami pergi dulu!" cepat-cepat Sakura menarik lengan Ino yang masih juga berwajah datar menjauh dari TKP. Tak lupa ia melambai sekilas di depan wajah _stoic_ Sasuke yang memerah tanpa alasan.

"Jadi, apa kita tanyakan pada nona?" tanya Sakura bergitu mereka sudah menyebrangi taman pembatas asrama kedua jurusan.

"Sebaiknya jangan. Kita lihat saja dari jauh."

"Apa tidak berbahaya?" tanya Sakura ragu. "Aku khawatir…"

Ino menghela napas juga. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasakan yang sama. Tapi menurutnya yang terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah memantau dari jauh dan berdoa semoga saja apa yang mereka pikirkan tidak terjadi.

"Lagi pula ini cuma kaca, pasti tidak akan jadi terlalu buruk," ujar Ino lirih. "Dan selama semuanya masih jadi rahasia, nona akan aman-aman saja."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Semoga saja."

.

.

.

.

"Ada kelopak bunga di rambutmu."

Hinata belum sempat merespon apalagi menangkis tangan yang seenaknya saja menggapai helaian rambutnya mseki dengan alasan mengambil kelopak bunga. Kedua tangan gadi itu tengah memegang dua plastik besar sampah yang hendak dibuangnya ke tempat sampah besar di dekat kebun.

"Te-terima kasih."

Hinata tersenyum gugup sambil berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah pemuda yang kemarin diobati olehnya itu. Sesuatu yang ia telah ia ucapkan entah mengapa terasa sangat mengganjal dan membuatnya jengah sendiri hingga tidak berani bahkan hanya untuk melirik sosok di sebelahnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sudah sedikit lebih peka, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tingkah gadis di depannya ini. biasanya ia akan disuguhi senyum manis yang terkesan malu-malu—yang entah sejak kapan selalu ditunggunya jika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan. Ya. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya juga.

Alih-alih bertanya sok tahu, Naruto mengambil satu kantong sampah dari salah satu tangan Hinata. "Ayo kubantu."

Aneh. Lagi-lagi ada yang aneh.

Harusnya ada senyum malu-malu dan ucapan yang terbata. Tapi saat dilirik dengan ekor mata, Hinata yang berjalan di sisinya hanya diam saja. Mau tak mau Naruto pun ikut diam. Toh selama ini memang selalu Hianta duluan yang membangun percakapan.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat pembuangan sampah. Dengan satu tangan, Naruto meletakkan sampah mereka di balik jala dan menutupnya seperti sedia kala. Sekali lagi ia mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang sedang memakai _hand sanitizer_.

"Mau?" Hinata mengacungkan botol plasti berisi cairan pembersih itu. Gelagapan, Naruto pun akhirnya mengangguk saja.

Hinata menutup botol itu rapat setelah meneteskan beberapa cairan di atas telapak tangan Naruto yang membuka lantas menyelipkannya hati-hati ke saku kemeja.

Namun tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang sekali. Sepertinya dari arah bukit karena di sekitar mereka jadi dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga sakura. Beberapa kelopak itu tersangkut di helaian rambut Hinata dan Naruto.

Dengan susah payah Hinata mencoba merapikan rambutnya lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya agar kelopak yang menempel terjatuh.

"Sakura…" ia mendengar suara Naruto, seketika gerakan tangan Hinata berhenti dan ia menoleh dengan waspada. Takut-takut pengawalnya itu muncul. Tapi ternyata yang dimaksud pemuda itu adalah pohon sakura di puncak bukit. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap pohon yang terlihat lebih jelas dibanding jika Hinata melihatnya dari jendela kamar.

"Ada legenda tentang pohon itu. Kau tahu?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh. Wajah datarnya yang biasa sedikit merona namun Hinata terlalu sibuk menghindarinya.

"Y-ya, aku tahu." Jawab Hinata terbata. Lama setelahnya, hanya ada hening yang menyapa, membuat gadis itu bingung lantas mendongak juga.

Dan mata itu sedang menatapnya. Mata bak bola kristal es yang membuat sensasi panas dingin yang keterlaluan.

"A-apa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia malah mengulurkan tangan ke arah kepala Hinata sementara gadis itu memejamkan mata saking malunya.

Dengan dua jari, Naruto mengambil kelopak sakura yang terselip di helai rambut Hinata dan menunjukkannya di depan mata gadis itu yang sudah membuka. Dan akhirnya Naruto bisa melihat semburat merah yang biasanya. Oke, harus ia akui kalau dirinya suka memperhatikan detail gadis ini saat bicara dengannya, makanya ia bisa tahu ada yang aneh.

Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman melihat gadis di depannya salah tingkah. Oh, ke manakah dirinya yang dulu? Kenapa sekarang mengerjai gadis ini terasa sangat menyenangkan?

"Naruto kun juga ada kelopak di rambutnya…" Hinata memilih mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu dengan menunjuk rambut _blonde_-nya yang juga dihinggapi kelopak bunga. Keras, Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Tunggu, menunduk sebentar…"

Manis. Aroma manis yang sama kembali tercium hidung Hinata, membuatnya bernostalgia. Aroma ini aroma yang sama yang pernah dihirupnya saat Naruto membawanya ke UKS. Tapi Hinata mencoba menepis pikirannya yang mulai melantur dan cepat-cepat membersihkan kelopak bunga itu. "Sudah…" kata Hinata pelan dan menarik turun tangannya.

Angin berhembus sekali lagi. kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya dan membuat rambut panjang Hinata berkibar bak bendera—atau tirai yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Juga wajah Naruto.

Dan bibir mereka yang bersentuhan.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memutari kantin dengan gelisah. Dua nampan sedia di tangannya tapi orang yang dicarinya tak muncul juga. Ino? Oh bukan. Temannya itu sedang 'menyelidiki' sesuatu, katanya, jadi tidak sempat makan siang.

Dengan lesu akhirnya Sakura mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan jendela. Jujur saja, pemandangan dari dalam kantin itu terbatas. Hanya tembok-tembok pembatas kebun belakang sekolah yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan tempat pembuangan sampah.

Dan itu.

Aduh. Mata Sakura belum min kan?

Itu… apa?

Sakura memicingkan matanya lagi dan fokus pada sosok yang mendeorong sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi lantas berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"I-Inoooo…..!"

.

.

.

.

Tunggu sebentar…

Hinata sedikit bingung. Ralat. Dia sangat bingung. Oke, mari dipikir ulang.

Pagi ini dia bangun lebih pagi—sebenarnya tidak tidur juga sih. Lantas langsung ikut apel pagi dan kerja bakti membersihkan asrama. Kemudaian sarapan dan membersihkan sisa pekerjaannya yaitu mengepel dan membuang sampah.

Sampai di situ, semuanya masih normal. Bahkan absen-nya dua pengawalnya juga masih bisa dibilang normal. Atau perasaannya yang masih mengganjal juga belum beralih kategori menjadi ekstrem.

Lalu setelah orang yang harus dihindarinya muncul, keabsurd-an mulai terjadi. Percakapan aneh yang biasa, sikap pemuda itu yang lain, kelopak sakura dan…

_Itu._

Ah. Hinata sampai berpegangan pada tiang agar ia tidak berbalik badan dan meminta maaf pada Naruto. Tapi itu salahnya sendiri membuat Hinata kaget…

Kemudian ini.

Kalau yang ini, Hinata sama sekali tidak paham.

Bagaimana bisa ia terjebak dalam pem-_bully_-an?

Ah. Ralat. Dia-lah yang di-_bully._

.

.

.

.

"Awww!" Hinata menjerit saat salah satu dari tiga gadis di hadapannya menjambak kuat-kuat rambut panjangnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasa ada rambutnya yang rontok. Karena menggeliat makin membuat jambakan itu menguat, Hinata akhirnya pasrah saja, bersandar di pagar kawat yang mengelilingi lapangan tenis.

"Dengar baik-baik ya!" Hinata mengaduh, saat tangan yang lain menarik kerah bajunya. "Naruto itu punyaku! Jangan berani dekati dia lagi!" katanya tajam sambil membenturkan tubuh Hinata ke pagar kawat di belakanya dengan keras hingga membuat plang kayu berbingkai besi yang menggantung di puncak pagar kawat sedikit terguncang.

"Dan jangan kau pikir karena kau manis, Naruto akan menyukaimu! Gadis sepertimu tak beda dengan _playgirl_ murahan yang menggunakan wajah manis untuk menggoda lelaki. Kuperingatkan kau ya, menjauhlah dari Naruto!"

Setelah mengancamnya seperti itu, gadis itu menjambak rambut Hinata hingga Hinata setengah membungkuk, rasanya seperti kulit kepalanya seolah tertarik. Air mata Hinata sudah terkumpul di sudut, rasanya perih… dan dia tidak tahan.

Satu dorongan kuat yang lain menghempas Hinata ke belakang. Saking kerasnya, plang yang menggantung itu terlepas dari tempatnya dan jatuh meluncur tepat ke atas Hinata…

Tidak ada yang Hinata pikirkan lagi. Sakit dan kemarahannya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apalagi mengontrol diri. Setengah kesakitan, Hinata mengangkat satu tangannya. Siap menyambut plang itu semntara suara-suara terkejut di sekitarnya terabaikan.

"Hinata!"

_'Naru—?'_

**BRAAAKKK—**

Satu tepisan saja. Satu tangan. Bahkan tidak membutuhkan usaha lebih dan sedetik kemudian plang itu berubah menjadi serpihan. Rangka besinya terlempar jauh ke depan.

Tiga pasang mata gadis menatapnya terperangah. Tapi itu hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan yang Hinata benci. Benci sekali…

Tatapan ketakutan.

"Mo-monster…" cicit gadis yang tadi membullinya.

Hati Hinata mencelos. Apalagi teringat dengan pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari rangka besi yang terlempar olehnya. Dengan perlahan, Hinata berdiri. Air mata sudah membanjir hingga ke dagu entah sejak kapan.

Melihatnya berdiri, sontak ketiga gadis itu langsung mengambil jarak. Dan begitu Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, ketiganya berlari cepat seolah Hinata akan melakukan hal yang buruk.

_Lagi-lagi…_

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Matanya terlalu berkabut untuk tahu ekspresi macam apa yang terlukis di wajah Naruto. Tapi itu tak penting. Ia sudah tahu. Pada akhirnya ia selalu jadi pihak yang dibenci. Pihak yang ditakuti.

Mengusap air matanya, Hinata berlari menjauh secepat ia bisa. Jantungnya berdebar hingga terasa sakit dan telinganya berdenging, mengabaikan panggilan di belakang punggungnya.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

"Hinata, tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

_"Lihat itu! Heii monster! Apa lagi yang kau rusak hari ini?"_

_"Apa? Kau mau memukulku? Huuu… dasar monster!"_

_"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia itu monster! Masa dia merusak dinding sekolah hingga jebol?"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Pergi kau monster!"_

Hinata menangis keras sambil berlari. Oksigen sudah sulit didapatkannya saat langkah kakinya semakin cepat menapaki tanah terjal bukit di belakang sekolah. Kilasan masa lalu itu semakin memperparahnya. Sekali lagi, siklus ini terulang.

_Monster…_

"Huaaa…." Hinata menjerit keras dan menjatuhkan diri begitu saja karena kakinya tak sanggup lagi berlari. Sesenggukannya semakin parah dan wajahnya sudah lengket dengan air mata.

"Hinata?"

Satu suara tertangkap telinganya. Sangat familiar.

"Pergi!" jerit Hinata keras. "Pergi! Jauhi aku!"

Naruto menatap sedih gadis itu dan berjalan mendekat. Tanpa ragu ditariknya Hinata hingga berdiri dan mendekapnya erat.

"Lepasss!" suara Hinata yang teredam di dadanya membuat Naruto miris, tapi tetap melingkari tubuh yang gemetar itu dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. Sakit di punggungnya akibat pukulan kepalan tangan Hinata bisa ia tahan. Apa saja, asal gadis di pelukannya tenang.

"Menangislah, keluarkan semuanya."

Seperti sihir, ucapan Naruto seperti membuka keran hati Hinata yang selalu berusaha ia tutup rapat-rapat. Dan dia akhirnya menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di dalam pelukan Naruto entah berapa lama hingga ia kehabisan napas dan Naruto terpaksa menghentikannya sebelum Hinata pingsan.

Canggung merebak. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana menangani gadis yang menangis—histeris—seperti Hinata. Jadi ia hanya duduk di sebelah Hinata hingga napas gadis itu berubah teratur.

"Hinata?" tak tahan dengan kebisuan gadis itu, Naruto mendongakkan wajah Hinata tanpa perlawan dan ia langsung disuguhi wajah berantakan habis menangis yang khas.

Air mata berjatuhan lagi seperti tak bisa berhenti, tidak terputus. "Jangan menangis…" Naruto berujar lirih sambil mengusah aliran air mata itu lembut sementara Hinata masih mengunci mulutnya.

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Pergi."

"Eh?"

"Pergi."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Apa itu barusan? "Pergi?" ulangnya bingung.

"Pergi. Jauhi aku." Bisik Hinata sambil menepis tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. "Kamu juga pasti tidak ingin berurusan dengan monster sepertiku."

Sudah. Hinata berhasil mengucapkannya. Mengatakan hal yang membuatnya hancur. Kenapa saat ia jatuh hati pada seseorang, ia harus tersadar kalau dia adalah monster.

"Monster?"

"Kau tidak lihat yang tadi?"

"Maksudmu?"

Hinata memalingkan wajah. Air mata sudah mulai berhenti turun. "Aku yang seperti ini… aku tidak mau. Pergilah. Aku tidak mau melukaimu."

"Melukaiku?"

Hinata mendengus frustasi sambil mencoba bangkit, namun Naruto menarik tangannya hingga ia terduduk kembali. "Jelaskan maksudmu atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Sakit kan?" bisik Hinata pelan.

"Apanya?"

"Punggungmu."

Naruto diam sebentar. "Sedikit."

"Tidak mungkin." Hinata mendengus. "Aku hampir mengeluarkan seperdelapan kekuatanku. Tidak mungkin sedikit."

Seperdelapan? Dan sudah sesakit ini? Naruto jelas terkejut. Gadis ini…

"Mengerikan bukan?" bisik gadis itu lagi. "Bodohlah mereka yang mengataimu monster. Aku lah monster. Aku bisa merobohkan dinding dengan satu tinju. Aku bisa mematahkan besi dengan tangan kosong. Aku bisa…_ melukai."_

Nada terakhir ucapannya membuat Naruto tersentak. Kesan yang sama tertangkap olehnya. Rasanya seperti mendengar dirinya yang _dulu._

Ya. Yang dulu. Karena ia akhirnya tersadar saat ia mencium Hinata tadi. Sadar bahwa Hinata sudah banyak merubahnya.

"Tidak. Kamu lebih dari itu." Naruto tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan—menarik Hinata mendekat—tapi ia ingin gadis itu mendengarnya sekarang. Saat mata mereka bertatapan tadi, Naruto tidak sanggup melihat ketakutan di dalamnya. Hidup dengan berhati-hati untuk tidak lepas kontrol, Naruto tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau lah yang mengajariku kalau semua orang bisa berubah. Kamu lebih baik dari itu. Kau bisa membuatku tersenyum. Apa itu yang biasa dilakukan monster?"

Hinata menggigit bibir dan membiarkan tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang menjadikanmu monster adalah sifat dan sikapmu. Kau yang membuatku menyadari itu jadi tolong jangan membenci dirimu seperti ini. Jangan menolakku. Jangan menolak orang lain. Dan jangan malu menunjukkan dirimu. Itu kata-katamu bukan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku mon—"

"Kau bukan monster." Naruto mendongakkan wajah Hinata agar menatap matanya. "Bukan."

Hinata meneteskan air mata lagi. "Aku sudah berusaha! Aku menahan diriku tapi mereka, mereka selalu…. Aku tidak banyak mengeluarkan tenaga. Sakura dan Ino sudah menjagaku agar tidak berlebihan. Aku… takut. Kekuatan ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengontrolnya." Hinata kalit dan menumpahkan pikirannya itu cepat.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu." Ujar Naruto. "Kali ini, tolong jangan menghindar. Aku juga ingin membalas kebaikanmu. Apa kau tahu seperti apa orang memandangmu? Malaikat. Kau seperti malaikat. _Kau malaikatku._"

"Tidak… aku—"

"Ssshhh… Hinata." Naruto menempelkan jarinya di bibir Hinata. "Kalau kau terlalu takut, maka biarkan aku yang menjagamu."

"Aku melukaimu."

"Ya, tapi tidak sengaja. Itu berbeda." Kata Naruto penuh penekanan.

Hinata menunduk dalam. Ia hanya ingin satu keinginannya terkabul. Ia sudah lelah dengan tatapan-tatapan ketakutan dan tajam. Ia ingin ini semua berhenti. "Aku ingin berubah." Lirihnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu. Selamanya. Di sisimu." Bisik Naruto lembut sambil memeluk Hinata lagi. Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya saat dirasanya tangan kecil Hinata balas memeluknya.

Lama mereka berpelukan hingga akhirnya Naruto melepaskan tubuh Hinata dan memaksanya menatap ke belakang. "Lihat."

Dengan bingung, Hinata menurut dan terbelalak melihat pohon sakura berdiri di sana. Jadi ia sudah berlari sampai puncak bukit?

"I..ini."

Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata. "Katanya, kalau pasangan berikrar di hadapan pohon ini, cintanya akan abadi. Nah, kau mau mencobanya?"

Hinata terpaku sebentar sementara rona merah mulai menjalar hingga ke telinga.

"Bagaimana? Mau coba?" goda Naruto yang menariknya berdiri. Ia nyaris tertawa saat Hinata menghadapnya dengan wajah sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

"Naruto-kun, kau ingat? Aku pernah bilang aku punya alergi kan?" kata Hinata pelan.

"Ah iya benar. Lalu?"

"Aku alergi dengan lawan jenis."

"Oh—EH?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Kupikir mungkin karena selam ini aku tidak pernah dekat dengan pemuda manapun. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi hanya Naruto, yang tidak membuatku alergi." Ucap Hinata dengan menundukkan wajah. Melihat sifat dasar Hinata yang sudah kembali—manis seperti biasa—Naruto membungkukan badannya hingga bibirnya sejajar telinga Hinata.

"_Aishiteru yo, Hime."_

Telinga Hinata merasa geli. Senyum bahagia merekah di wajah. "A-aku juga, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto tersenyum puas dan memeluk pinggang Hinata. "Nah, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada tiga gadis tadi yang sudah membulli mu?" tanyanya jail.

"Naruto-kun! Tidak boleh!"

"Loh? Kenapa? Aku tidak suka mereka melukaimu begitu."

"Iya, tapi…"

.

.

.

.

Perdebatan itu masih berlanjut. Malah semakin heboh, memungkinkan tiga pasang telinga itu menangkap jelas ucapan mereka sementara tubuh ketiganya tersembunyi di balik semak.

"Sakura, diam!"

"Aku kesal! Aku ingin memukulnya!"

"Kau mau Nona marah?"

"Ta-tapi… nanti bagaimana kita melapor pada Tuan Hiashi?!"

Ah. Ino melupakan yang satu itu. Sejak awal melihat pecaha kaca itu ia tahu Nonanya lagi-lagi lepas kontrol. Padahal mereka ditugaskan untuk memastikan nonanya tidak bersinggungan dengan orang lain. Bukan takut nonanya terluka. Tapi takut orang lain terluka. Nonanya baik—tentu saja, tapi toh semut saja menggigit jika diganggu. Lah, Nonanya?

Makanya Hiashi menugasi mereka berdua. Cukup sudah berurusan dengan pihak pengacara korban yang meminta ganti rugi atas properti atau biaya pengobatan akibat berjibaku dengan putrinya. Ia paham kalau itu bukan salah putrinya. Tapi siapa sih yang mau peduli?

Sementara dua gadis di sebelahnya sibuk berdebat. Sosok pemuda dengan mata setajam elang itu nyeletuk.

"Jadi, dia yang melempar bola volli itu ke wajahku?" oh, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau tahu juga.

"Teknisnya, nonaku hanya menepis bola itu ya. Dan lagi, kenapa kau mengekor kami ke sini?!" tanya Sakura galak namun Sasuke acuh saja.

"Kalian semua gadis yang mengerikan. Gen dari siapa sih yang diwariskan ke kalian?" tanya pemuda itu kasar.

Ino yang kesal langsung mengacungkan ponsel. Di layarnya tertera lambang keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi bukan yang biasa melainkan lambang bisnis keluarga itu.

"Hyuugazine?" Sasuke mengeja perlahan deretan huruf di bawah gambar pedang dan pistol yang terpaku di atas perisai.

Itu kan…

"Kami dari keluarga penguasa pasar senjata. Keluarga nonaku menguasai 80% pasar senjata dunia. Dan kami memang kuat. Ada dalam gen kami."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. Bukannya tidak paham, justru karena ia mengerti benar. Hyuugazine hampir menyamai Yakuza. Bahkan mungkin sekarang di atasnya dalam hal kekuatan. Sungguhkah ini terjadi? Jadi Hinata anak ketua Hyuugazine?

"Kalau mereka menikah, bagaimana anaknya ya?" Sakura nyeletuk. "Sekuat apa ya jadinya? Menurutmu bagaimana Ino?" ia menoleh ke arah partnernya. Yang ditanya sibuk berpikir namun yang menjawab malah cowok di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin sekuat anak kita nanti."

"EH?!"

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Cukup. Saya gak bisa komentar. Ini absurd kok jadinya *nangisdipojokan. Maaf~~**

**BTW, ide Naruto yang kuat di sini trus ditakutin gt samoe dianyasendiri jad anti-sosial itu saya dapet dari komiknya Shiraishi Yuki yang judul eng-nya Let's Us Share Our secret. Hinata yang alergi juga dari situ. Maaf baru sempet cantumin disclaimernya.**

**Jaa na~**


End file.
